True Romances
by Aunt Bran
Summary: Sequel to Second Chances. I'm not ready to leave Sue and Billy, the newlyweds, quite yet. Sue is pregnant with their baby, and Jacob and Leah are romantically involved as well. Seth is still not too crazy about having a stepfather. Also, I didn't want to make Second Chances too long - So Second Chances, True Romances. Rhymes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob was helping Leah clean up after the wedding. The bride and groom were on their way to Hawaii, and the Clearwater place would seem empty without them. Leah looked at Jake and smiled. "Does it bother you that we're step-siblings now?"

To her surprise, he nodded. "I really don't want to introduce you as my sister, Leah. I'd rather say you're my fiancee." He smiled and pulled a ring box out of his pocket, then went down on one knee, taking her hand. "Will you marry me, Leah? I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy, and I chose to ask you on this special, joyous day." He flipped open the ring box, revealing a simple gold band with an emerald and two small diamonds. He slipped it on her finger, and it fit perfectly.

Leah took both his hands and pulled him up. "Of course I will, Jacob. I love you too." She kissed him softly, then glanced at her left hand. "It's perfect, baby. I love it."

Jacob sat on the couch, pulling Leah onto his lap. "What did you think about your mom's bombshell? My head is still spinning!"

Leah laughed. "I don't think I'm as surprised as they are. It never occurred to either of them to be careful." She shook her head. "Dumb teenagers! And here we are, being so careful - probably for no reason." He noticed that her smile dimmed a little.

"There's still hope, Lee. The council doesn't know everything. Maybe we'll have our own little papoose some day. Or not. Or we can adopt. It won't change how I feel about you. Ever." He kissed her deeply. "Now let's celebrate...everything. I brought champagne. And Seth's on patrol, so we have the house to ourselves for a while."

The plane landed in Honolulu, and the newlyweds went to claim their luggage. As Sue pulled Billy's duffel from the moving belt and set it on his lap, she asked, "When are we supposed to go to Oahu to see Rebecca? We have a couple days here first, right?"

He wrapped his arms around the bag and smiled at her. "Oh yeah. I'm not sharing you with anybody for the next three days."

Their hotel room was sumptuous. Sue stood in the doorway and looked around, her eyes wide. "Crystal chandeliers? Billy - did you take a second mortgage on your house to pay for this?"

He laughed. "I have some savings. And I'm glad you like it." He tossed the luggage on the floor and patted his lap. "Come on - let's look around." She sat on his lap and gave him a lingering kiss before settling in for the tour.

"The bathroom is as big as my living room!" Sue exclaimed with a laugh. "Look - the shower stall has a bench. Perfect." She leered at him and he laughed with her.

Sue pointed to the king size bed and its red satin comforter. "It looks like a bordello," she chuckled. "Perfect for honeymooners." She jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing up and down. "I think we should try it out, don't you?"

Billy set the brakes on his wheelchair and, gripping the armrests, he stood. Sue didn't waste any time in tugging off his shirt and pulling his pants down to his feet. They giggled as he took a couple of steps, holding her hands, to the bed with his jeans bunched around his ankles, then laughed some more as he fell onto the bed and finished undressing quickly. Okay, very quickly. In fact, some items of clothing may have been torn in the process. But they were fairly young, very much in love, and extremely horny after all the excitement of the wedding and then endless hours of travel. Their willing bodies came together frantically, energetically, and most of the bedding ended up on the floor. After a fairly explosive conclusion, satisfied and sated for the moment, they lay locked in each other's arms. "I love you so much, Sue," Billy told his bride when he regained his breath. "You make me so happy."

Sue trailed her fingers down his side, causing him to shiver with anticipation. "That was amazing, my darling husband. Now let's try it in slow motion." Her smile was lazy, and she kissed him long and deeply as her hand lingered on his hip, tracing random patterns with her fingertips.

His body reacted immediately to her touch. "Easy there, tiger," Sue suggested with a smile. "Let's make it last this time. We have all day."

Billy took her cue and kissed her slowly, his tongue slipping into her open mouth as his hands continued to encourage her. His lips moved down, between her breasts, and lingered at her flat stomach. "Our baby," he murmured, kissing softly. "Love you, baby." His attention quickly shifted back to his wife, and Sue whimpered softly, her grip tightening on his hair.

After a more leisurely coupling, but equally as satisfying as the first time, they fell into an exhausted tangle of arms and legs and slept. They napped for an hour and woke slowly, stretching and smiling as recent memories replayed in their consciousness. Billy spoke first, before opening his eyes. "My god, Mrs. Black, are you hungry - or is it just me?" He kissed at whatever body part was lying across his chest - it turned out to be an arm.

Sue groaned in response. "Starving!" She sprawled across his chest and kissed him, then whispered, "Can we get room service? That way we don't have to get dressed."

Billy laughed. "Okay, but I'd suggest you put a robe on to answer the door and tip the waiter. I'm way too jealous to let anyone else see you looking this...fetching." He patted her butt playfully.

"It's a deal," she grinned and opened the desk drawer to get a menu. They made their selections, and Billy called in the order. He winked at Sue and hung up the phone. "Apparently we get a complimentary bottle of champagne. Somebody must have tipped them off that we're newlyweds."

"You planning to get me drunk and have your way with me, Mr. Black?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Black."


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a few steps, but what a difference it made! Billy's ability to walk a short distance allowed him to get from his wheelchair into the warm ocean, where he became so buoyant he could move independently. He and Sue spent hours in the warm Hawaiian sunshine until their skin glowed with healthy tans.

"I'm anxious to see Rebecca. It's been a long time," Billy remarked as he finished dressing. "I'm glad we're going by helicopter, so we can get back here tonight. I'm sure she understands - it's still our honeymoon."

Sue picked up Billy's hat and handed it to him. She tossed her purse over her shoulder and picked up the room keys from the TV stand. "Will Solomon be there? I think I've only met him once - at their wedding. I know he's all over the place with his surfing."

"No, I'm sorry we'll miss him but he's in Japan this week. You ready?"

Sue sighed. "I guess. I mean, I'm looking forward to seeing Rebecca too - just have mixed feelings about leaving our awesome hotel, even for a day. That sounds selfish, huh?" She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Let's go before I change my mind and you have to haul me out the door, kicking and screaming." Laughing, they wheeled out into the hallway and to the elevator.

Rebecca opened the door and flung herself on her father. "Daddy! Come in - here, let me help with the step." She expertly tipped the wheels back and angled his chair up the single step to get into the house, then turned to hug Sue. "And Sue - congratulations! You've got yourself a good man here." She grinned and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I just can't tell you how good it is to see both of you!" She hugged her father again.

"It's good to see you too, honey. Looks like you have a beautiful home here." He looked around, admiring the island flavor of the neat, sprawling ranch.

Sue couldn't believe how alike Billy's twins were. They were still identical, right down to their hair styles, except that Rebecca was shockingly thin. Sue tried to ignore the alarm bells going off in her head. It was none of her business, and if Rebecca was sick it was up to her whether or not she wanted to share.

"I hope roast chicken is okay with both of you. I remember how much you used to like it, Daddy," Rebecca said as she bustled around the kitchen. She pulled an apron over her head, momentarily revealing a central venous catheter port near her shoulder. Sue looked away quickly, but Rebecca knew she had seen it. As a nurse, Sue would know what it meant. Rebecca touched a finger to her lips, and Sue nodded.

Rebecca had a reputation as a good cook, and she didn't disappoint. The chicken was roasted to perfection and served with several varieties of local fresh vegetables and fruits. Billy groaned and pushed back from the table. "Wonderful meal, Becks. Makes me miss you even more." He smiled at her. "Can I help clean up?"

"Nope. We girls will handle it. I'll bring your coffee into the living room, Dad. Make yourself comfortable in front of the TV - and fall asleep, as usual," she added with a grin as she kissed his cheek and sent his wheelchair toward the living room with a gentle shove.

"How are you feeling, Sue?" Rebecca asked when they were alone in the kitchen. "I heard your exciting news. I think it's great that you and Dad will have a big blended family. It is a little weird that my brother is dating our sister though!" She laughed softly.

"I'm feeling great, Rebecca. No morning sickness yet. I'm very lucky - never had it with either of my other pregnancies."

Rebecca rinsed the plates and stacked them carefully in the dishwasher before speaking again. "It's breast cancer, Sue. I just can't bring myself to tell him."

Sue put down the dish towel she was holding and wrapped her arms around Rebecca. "I'm so sorry, honey." She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but she kept silent, knowing Rebecca would volunteer as much information as she wanted to share. Sure enough, she looked at Sue with haunted eyes and whispered "stage three."

Sue held her close. "You had surgery?"

Rebecca nodded. "I'm fighting with all my strength, Sue. Solomon hasn't left my side for three months until this trip. I begged him to go. Surfing is his life."

Sue smiled. "I suspect you are his life, Rebecca. I'll respect your confidence if you ask me to. I don't normally have secrets from your dad, but this one is yours - and the choice is yours."

"Let's see how it goes, Sue. If I have to…" She looked stricken for a moment. "If I need to tell him, I will. But I'd prefer to tell him about it when it's all behind me and I'm healthy again. I talk to Rachel every week, and she'll keep you updated. Try not to think too badly of me." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Rebecca, I'd never judge you. It's absolutely your decision to make, and I respect that. But if you have no objection, I will pray for you. Every day."

"Thanks, Sue. I'd appreciate that." With trembling hands, she poured a cup of coffee for Billy and handed it to Sue. "I'd prefer not to spill it on him," she said with a weak smile.

Sue was quiet on the way back to the airport. Billy took her hand. "She's my daughter, Sue. I can tell she's sick. And it must be bad if she doesn't want me to know. I won't ask you to betray her confidence though. I won't put you in the middle."

Sue picked up his hand and kissed it softly. She murmured, "Just one more reason I love you with all my heart." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, and they did not speak of it again.

Leah hit the floor with an "oomph" sound and rubbed her shoulder. Jacob opened his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out why he was suddenly alone in the narrow twin bed.

"Oh. Honey, I'm sorry. This bed is too small for one person, never mind two." He dragged the comforter off and spread it beside the bed on the floor, then pulled the two pillows down and joined Leah on the floor. "It's a little hard, but at least we can't fall off."

Leah lay down beside him, her back curving against his warmth. "Much better," she muttered.

"Next time," Jacob breathed in her ear, "we stay at your house - Seth or no Seth."


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob and Leah picked up their parents at the airport. They had moved all of Sue's things to Billy's house. Even though Sue's house was bigger, the bedrooms were on the second floor - so that wouldn't work for the new family.

"Leah - is that a new ring?" her mother asked with a big grin.

"Oh. Yeah. You guys didn't stick around long enough after the wedding for ALL the excitement," Leah replied with a grin of her own. There were hugs and congratulations all around. When they got settled in Leah's car, she put her hand on Jake's as he was about to start the engine. "Wait, honey. Listen." Leah looked at Jacob with an expectant smile, and he closed his eyes, concentrating.

Sue frowned. "Is something wrong, Leah?"

Jacob looked at Leah, and they were obviously sharing some private joke. They had identical smirks on their faces. "Nope. Nothing wrong, Mom. Just listening to all the beating hearts in this car. All SIX of them."

Billy got it first. His face lost a couple shades of tan and he whispered, "Twins? Again?"

Sure enough, Sue's next doctor visit confirmed it. There were two babies in there. "Well, _somebody's_ extremely fertile," she teased her husband as they took the elevator down to the lobby. "Don't you think you should have warned me?"

He grinned up at her. "Sure, that would make a nice introduction. Hi, my name is Billy, and everything I touch turns to twins! You'd have run for the hills!" He took her hand and kissed it, to the amusement of the other passengers in the elevator. "So we'll have a ready-made family. Again. At least I have experience with two at a time...though it's been a while." His smiled dimmed as he thought of his twin girls, one of whom was fighting for her life.

"Well, when we find out what the sexes are, we might have to do some thinking about a house. We can certainly sell the two we have and buy something a little bigger if the twins are a boy and a girl. I don't think Jacob would be comfortable sharing a room with a baby brother. And I wouldn't want to rush him and Leah - they have their own timetable."

Billy brightened. "I'm really happy for them. They seem perfect together, don't they? Like us," he added, kissing his wife on the cheek as he pulled himself into the passenger seat of her car. Sue folded the wheelchair and tucked it in the trunk.

Summer brought all kinds of news, ranging from wonderful to devastating. The doctor informed Sue that the twins were one of each, a boy and a girl, and that they seemed normal and healthy. Sue and Billy started looking at houses. They put Sue's house on the market, but Leah and Jacob wanted to live in Billy's house and insisted they would pay rent - a number they would work out with their parents.

They found a house near the beach that seemed to suit their needs. It was a ranch with four bedrooms, and they both fell in love with it. The babies would eventually each have a room of their own and there was a room for Seth as well. Everything was going smoothly until Billy answered the phone that fateful Saturday morning.

"Daddy?" The voice was strained, but he recognized her right away.

His heart hammering, Billy nodded dumbly. "What is it, Becks?"

"I...I want to come home, Daddy. Solomon and I. I need to be in LaPush right now. Do you and Sue have room for me?"

"Silly girl," he said in a gruff voice, trying to camouflage the tremor. "If I had to sleep in the dog house we'd have room for you."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "You have a dog house?"

He chuckled in spite of himself. "No. But if we did, I would! Of course we have room, honey. We're moving next week, and we'll have four bedrooms in the new place. It's a ranch, near the beach. You'll like it." Don't ask the obvious questions, he scolded himself, unless you're ready to hear the answers. "When can you be here?"

Her voice was weak. "It will take about a week to tie things up here. We'll probably arrive just about when you're moving in. I hope it won't be too much for Sue…"

"Have you met Sue?" Billy asked. "You never need to ask that. My family is Sue's family now. And I don't even have to ask her. She'll be happy to have you with us." Sue squeezed his shoulder, having heard most of his side of the conversation.

Rebecca was obviously exhausted. "I have to go now, Daddy. We'll see you soon. And Dad? I love you."

"You too, sweetheart." His voice remained strong until he hung up the phone. Sue sank down on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "She didn't say it, Sue, but it sounds bad. I get the feeling she's coming home...for the last time. God, I hope I'm wrong." He looked up as the back door opened, following a quick rap on the door.

"Oh. God, I'm sorry. I can come back…" Rachel had started to back out when she saw their embrace.

"No! We just talked to Rebecca, honey - please. Come in." Sue stood and wiped at her eyes.

"Me too." Rachel sank into a kitchen chair, her eyes red and swollen. She picked up a paper napkin, worrying it between her fingers as she spoke - studiously avoiding eye contact with Billy or Sue. "There's nothing more they can do for her," she whispered. She wants to come home to…" she shook her head, "she just wants to come home."

Billy wheeled his chair over to his daughter and held out his arms. She fell into them as she completely lost her composure. "Oh, Daddy," she wailed, "how can we do this? I just want to run away!"

Billy hugged her tightly, while Sue stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders. "Whatever we have to face, Rach, we'll face it together. Becca needs us to be strong, so let it out now - and whenever you have to. But when she gets here we will do - we will BE - whatever she needs. Have you talked to your brother?"

"No," she sobbed. "I just can't, Daddy. This is going to kill him. And he's been so happy!"

"Do you want me to talk to Jacob?" Sue asked softly.

Billy shook his head and put one hand on top of Sue's on his shoulder. "No, Sue, it's my job. Thank you, but no." Rachel continued to sob, cradled in his arms, as Sue rubbed his shoulders, feeling completely useless.

Jacob growled from the doorway. "What the hell...did somebody die?" Rachel jumped up, her eyes wide, and Sue immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the living room. They sat on the couch, side by side, and talked softly, trying in vain not to hear the conversation in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca and Solomon arrived two days after Billy and Sue moved into their new home. There was a guest room all set up for them, with Billy's queen size bed from his house. They wanted to make Rebecca as comfortable as possible, so they set up the master bedroom for her and Solomon. It had its own bath and a balcony. Rebecca had lost even more weight, and Solomon looked almost as bad as she did. Her illness was taking a toll on everyone who loved her, but Sue greeted them warmly and got Rebecca settled in for a nap. Solomon recited the grim statistics to Sue and Billy in the kitchen. .

Carlisle and Esme left suddenly for a vacation in Hawaii, but they weren't fooling anyone. Sue knew that Carlisle went to see Rebecca's doctor to consult with him and see if there was anything he could do for her, any treatment that might help. As he reported to Leah when they returned, the only thing they could do was keep her as comfortable as possible. It wouldn't be long.

Billy held the family together - as a unit and individually. He was determined that his children would not see him lose control, but at night - alone with Sue - he let himself feel the horror. "You're the strongest man I've ever known," she would tell him, holding him tightly. "You're holding us all together, and I can't imagine how you're doing it." With Sue he could talk, or cry, or make love and be distracted for a little while. They would make plans, talk about the babies, or just hold onto one another.

As Rebecca faded, Billy's health improved. He would gladly have traded places, but Sue insisted that he continue with his drug and physical therapies. She and Jacob made sure he exercised his legs every day, taking a few more steps each week.

One special night, they were watching an old musical together and he turned to her. "Sue - I have an idea. Help me up." She took his hands and Billy stood and took his wife in his arms. They swayed together as he sang softly in her ear. It was a magical moment, their first dance. It was a time of extremes, both good and bad, and they cherished these special times.

Rebecca was fascinated with the babies, and when they kicked Sue would run and find her, letting her feel their little feet or elbows against her stomach. "Solomon and I wanted children, but it just never happened," Rebecca confided. "We even had a name picked out - Leilani." She laughed softly. "Imagine a little Quileute girl named Leilani!"

Sue smiled. "I think it's a lovely name. And you would be wonderful parents; I just know it." She sighed deeply. "We just have to believe that God knows what He's doing - because half the time we certainly don't!"

Rachel visited daily, and Paul often came with her. The entire family had an open invitation to dinner, though Rebecca wasn't eating much of anything. Sometimes it would just be the three of them, sometimes as many as nine.

Sue kept an eye on Rebecca's IV meds and made sure she wasn't in pain. She tried to tempt Solomon with Hawaiian treats, but he ate little. She even found made poi, but it wasn't much of a hit with the LaPush crowd. Jacob and Leah stopped by every few days, but it was really difficult for him. They would stay for an hour or so and then make an excuse to leave. Everyone understood; each person had his own individual way of dealing with the aura of sickness that hovered over the house.

They all watched Rebecca grow weaker by the day. If it was warm enough, Solomon would carry her onto the balcony where she could enjoy Sue's flower garden. Sue would talk to her as she planted or pulled weeds, and Billy would just sit near her for hours, often in silence and usually holding her hand. Rebecca had always loved the wolves. The pack found it difficult to visit in human form, but as wolves they would often jump the railing and curl up at her feet. She would stroke their heads and speak softly to them.

Sue would sometimes stop what she was doing and listen as, in the distance, Billy's deep voice blended with the soft melody of his guitar. She could picture the smile on Rebecca's face as her dad played and sang just for her.

It was on a crisp morning in October that Rebecca just didn't wake up. Solomon woke from a fitful sleep to find her cold and still. She was buried next to her mother in the Quileute cemetery, and Solomon packed up his clothes and left the next day. He thanked Billy and Sue for their hospitality but said he needed to get home and be with his memories. He wasn't sure if he could stay in their house, but he promised to keep in touch. Sue drove him to the airport and hugged him tightly. "You're family, Solomon, and you always will be. There will always be a place for you here, any time you want - or need - to visit." But she really didn't expect to see him again.

Rachel was, of course, inconsolable. She'd had her time to say good-bye, but she felt like half of her self had been ripped away. Sue was thankful that the twins would be a welcome distraction for everyone, and they were due in another month. She was so big at this point that Leah and Rachel were helping with everyday chores like cooking and cleaning. It was good for them to be busy.

Paul didn't know how to help Rachel. He tried everything he could think of to cheer her up - brought home flowers and little gifts, rubbed her back, planned romantic evenings - but he was, ultimately, the one responsible for restoring her will to live. A month after Rebecca's death, Paul came home after work and found her still in her pajamas, lying on the couch. There was a small white plastic stick on the coffee table.

"Rach? Honey, talk to me! Is that what I think it is?"

She looked at him and blinked. "A gift, Paul - from Becca in heaven." He wouldn't even try to argue with that reasoning. They had been trying for so long. He took her in his arms and let her cry, and that day she began to heal. She would always see her oldest child as a precious and personal gift from her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Sue went into labor on November first. "Billy! Honey, I think you'd better call Leah. We're gonna need a ride to the hospital." She walked into the kitchen, her hand on her back. "I'm sure we have some time, but let her know, okay?"

He wheeled into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing quickly. After a brief conversation, he pulled Sue onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "How's it going, baby? Tell me."

Sue winced, holding her breath as she counted. "The pains are about ten minutes apart. I guess we should call Dr. Cullen." He arranged to meet them at the hospital, and Leah came crashing through the kitchen door.

"Suitcase?" Billy pointed to the hall closet, and Leah threw the door open and grabbed the valise that was all packed.

This was Billy's first opportunity to watch his children come into the world. When his older three were born, dads were still pacing the waiting room while their wives delivered the babies. He barely had time to get into a gown when the nurse wheeled Sue into the delivery room. The boy was born first, and Sue panted "Will" as the nurse cleaned him and wrapped him in a blanket, handing him to Billy. The girl followed just a minute later, and Sue cuddled her close and whispered in her tiny ear, "Leilani." Both babies were whole and perfect, and each weighed in at over five pounds.

Billy lost it. Finally. He cradled his tiny son in his arms, and his shoulders shook as tears flowed down his weathered face. Sue held out her arms to Billy, and the nurse took the baby from him without a word. Billy gripped the handles of his wheelchair and stood, taking three careful steps to Sue's bedside. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her and then his daughter, crying unashamedly.

Leah moved into the guest room. She knew that Sue would need a lot of help, especially during the first few months, and that she would need her rest. What she hadn't counted on was Billy's dedication to taking care of his children. He and Leah fed, diapered, bathed, and dressed the twins. They informed Sue that her only responsibility for the first week was to cuddle - and give the babies an occasional bottle if she wanted to. She was soon complaining that she was bored - not an invalid - feeling fine. It was a long week for everyone.

Leah slipped back into bed after a two a.m. feeding and yelped. There was another body in the double bed, and she recognized Jacob's chuckle as he held out his arms to her. "I just got off patrol and saw the light on - and the window open," he explained with a smile. "I figured we'll both sleep better together." He pulled her close, and she relaxed into his warm embrace.

"Mmm...nice surprise," she whispered, "especially since I didn't actually have a heart attack!" She snuggled against him and kissed him softly. "Thanks, baby. You're just what I needed. You don't mind if we just sleep?"

He whispered against her hair, "That's what I'm here for, Lee. Nothing but support. How's it going?"

She sighed. "The babies are amazing, Jake. So very sweet. And you should see your dad change a diaper." she laughed softly. "I swear Leilani smiled at me today."

He chuckled. "Gas," he argued, teasing.

Her playful smack on his bare chest quickly turned to a caress. "I've missed you," she whispered. Her fingernails trailed down his chest. "Did you miss me?" His dick immediately caught on to the change in plans and leapt to attention as her hand brushed against him. "Mmm. Thought so," she smiled before kissing him hungrily. She opened her mouth to his warm tongue.

Jacob groaned softly, aware of his father and her mother sleeping down the hall - at least he hoped they were sleeping as he slipped his hands inside her flannel pants and skimmed them down her long legs. Leah groaned. "Damn - I'm wearing old lady undies. I didn't expect…"

He laughed as they quickly followed the flannel pants to the floor. "Problem solved." She grasped the hem of her tee shirt and whipped it off over her head.

He kissed down her neck. "Ahhh...no bra," he grinned. "Makes my job easier." He laughed as she gasped, too committed at this point to take exception to his wording. "Jake - God!" He stopped and looked up at her face, his warm breath teasing her breast.

"Sshhh," he warned. "My dad will kill me if he catches me here. And your mom would help!" He returned his attention to the task at hand, his mouth closing over a nipple and his tongue sending urgent, happy signals to other parts of her body. "Unnnhhh!" she whispered, grabbing a pillow and mashing it over her face to dampen the sound.

"Honey," he warned in a whisper, temporarily abandoning his pleasant task, "maybe you can't do this silently. You know how loud you get…"

She set the pillow aside and shook her head. "No, I'll behave. I need you so badly. And Jacob? I've been thinking. Let's make a baby of our own."

He looked at the small unopened packet in his hand, then back at her. "You sure, Lee?"

She nodded. "I have no idea if it's even possible, but let's let the Great Spirit decide."

He framed her face with his hands, kissing her deeply. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, my Lee?"

She smiled. "I think so. So love me, Jake. Please."

He sighed in pretend exasperation. "You don't have to tell me twice." He tossed the condom on the floor and flipped above her, his weight resting on his strong arms as their lower bodies connected. A pleased growl started low in his chest as he slid inside her, and she smiled. Jacob's wolf much preferred this dominant position, so all was right with his world. He paused for just a beat to appreciate fully the warm wetness of her body, and her nails strafed his back impatiently.

"Okay, okay," he breathed with a smile as he began moving - the long, slow, smooth strokes that carried them both along the familiar path to ultimate satisfaction. She arched her back, rising to meet his every thrust, and their breath quickened as they picked up speed and force. They never even noticed when the bed began a rhythmic squeaking in time with the pounding force of two strong, athletic bodies.

Sue slipped out of bed at the first peep from little Will and cradled him against her breast, murmuring softly, "Let's let your big sister have a little break. I think she deserves it, don't you?" She kissed his tiny face and laid him on the dressing table to change him.

Leah bit on her fist to avoid screaming as the first wave of ecstasy threatened to take her breath away. Jacob moaned softly, his body shuddering as hot liquid pumped into Leah, their wolf selves hell bent on preserving their species.


	6. Chapter 6

(Thanks to "guest reviewer" for finding my slip-up in Chapter Five - I fixed it. I'm trying to keep these relationships straight, but it's not easy!)

Sue stopped Leah's hand as she poured her mother a second cup of coffee. "Honey, I can't tell you how grateful we both are for all your help. But Billy and I can handle it now, and you need to get back to your life...with Jacob. The babies are sleeping at least six hours at night, and I nap when they do in the afternoon.

Leah poured coffee for herself and set the pot back on the warmer, then pulled up a chair across from Sue. "You sure, Mom? You know it's been a pleasure - the babies are so sweet."

Sue nodded. "Thanks to you and Billy, I've done nothing but rest for the last month, and I'm feeling good as new." She smiled. "Better, actually. So go on - get out of here!" She smiled fondly at her older daughter and sipped her coffee. "Have you and Jake talked about wedding plans yet?"

Leah looked at her ring, smiling and spinning it around on her finger. "Not yet. We just know we'd like to have a wedding like yours and Billy's. No big production, just friends and family. It already feels like we're married anyway since we moved into his house." She smiled at her mother. "It took me a while to figure it out, but he's a great guy, Mom. And he treats me well. Spoils me, in fact." She chuckled softly. "It's nice."

Sue laughed. "I know the feeling." Right on cue, Billy wheeled into the kitchen with Leilani on his lap. He set the brakes and picked her up, turning her so she could see Sue and Leah.

"She drank her four ounces right down, and now she wants to see her mama," he smiled. "All changed and smelling sweet." He kissed the baby and handed her over to Sue.

There was a tap at the back door just before Rachel walked in carrying a towel-wrapped warm loaf of bread. "Hey guys! Anybody hungry?"

Leah growled softly and reached for the loaf. She jumped up and got a knife and the butter dish. "Sit, Rach. We were just talking about you this morning." She smiled. "How are you feeling, little mama?"

Rachel smiled wanly. It had only been a couple of months since she lost her twin, and it still seemed disrespectful somehow to smile. "I'm good. A touch of morning sickness, but that's a small price to pay." She rested a hand on her flat stomach. "Paul can hear the baby's heartbeat already."

Leah set down the bread and walked over to Rachel, bending her ear to her stomach. A big grin spread over her face. "Yup. Sounds like just one. Believe me, that will make your life easier, right Mom?"

Sue nodded, smiling. "We've been wanting to ask you, Rachel - if you'd agree to be Leilani's godmother. We've been so busy we haven't exactly planned the christening yet, but it should be pretty soon. And we've asked Seth to be her godfather." She waited, not sure how Rachel would feel about the idea. Her emotions had been on such a roller coaster lately it was hard to predict.

Rachel reached for her infant sister and held her close, breathing deeply of her baby scent. "Of course, Sue. I'd be honored." She bent and kissed her father's cheek, then spoke to Leilani. "You'll be an aunt before too long, sweetheart! You and our baby will have such fun together!" Suddenly, Rachel was far away - probably back in her childhood, having fun with her twin. Her eyes lost their focus for just a moment, and then she came back and kissed the baby in her arms.

Sue smiled widely. "Awesome! Now all the godparents are lined up - Leah and Jacob for Will and you and Seth for Leilani. Now we need to pick a date and get this ball rolling. How does Thanksgiving weekend sound? Everybody's usually home around that time. I'm going to invite Solomon, though I don't know if he'll be able to come. It might be too soon - too many reminders." She looked at Rachel, an exact duplicate of her twin. "I did get a note from him though. He was happy about Leilani's name and its significance." Her smile dimmed a bit.

Jacob looked up as the back door swung open. "Hey, babe," Leah greeted him as she maneuvered a large suitcase through the door. She set it on the kitchen floor and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him as he fished in the soapy dishwater for the last of the silverware.

Rinsing the forks and stuffing them in the dish drainer, Jacob dried his hands carefully and turned to Leah with a big grin. "Are you home to stay?" He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed the side of her face, nipping her earlobe between his teeth.

Leah shuddered with pleasure. "Yep. I'm home. No more sneaking around." She kissed him happily.

"Will you come to the mall with me tomorrow, babe?"

Jacob groaned. "The mall? Really? What for?"

"A christening outfit for our godson." She punched his shoulder. "Please? I'll buy you ice cream."

He grinned. "Of course I will, dopey. You know I'd walk on hot coals for you."

"Hot coals, yes. But I wasn't quite sure about the mall." She laughed. "Got any plans for dinner?"

Jacob scooped her up in his arms, kissing her deeply. "Not for dinner - but I do have some interesting plans, now that you're home." She kicked her feet, sending her shoes off in different directions as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Leah laughed, a deep, husky sound, as she ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair. "These plans - do you think I'll approve?"

Jacob growled. "I can almost guarantee it."

Rachel knelt on the hard packed dirt. Come spring, Rebecca's grave would be covered with soft, new grass - but now, with winter on its way, it looked like an angry fresh scar in the earth. "I miss you so much," she whispered. "I know we didn't see each other often, but you were with me every day. I just wanted to tell you," she continued, impatiently wiping at her eyes, "I'm going to be Leilani's godmother. I suspect I would have been your Leilani's too. I wish you and Solomon had gotten the chance to be parents, so I would have a part of you to hold when I miss you so much I can't bear it."

She laid the single red rose on the ugly brown dirt and stood, dusting off her jeans. Then she turned and walked home.


	7. Chapter 7

April showers bring May flowers... and babies! Paul and Rachel's little girl was born on May 1, the tiny Black twins' half-birthday. She was a perfect little person, and they were over the moon. Her name was Rebecca, but they would call her Becky. For some reason, no one had ever called Rachel's twin that. If they had to shorten her name, they had called her Becks or Becca.

The nurses at Forks Hospital made Rachel promise that if she ever had more children she would give birth someplace else. They were only partially joking. Paul was a giant pain in the ass.

"What do you mean it's NATURAL? My wife is in PAIN!" he'd shout at whoever was handy. "This has gone on long enough! DO SOMETHING!" he'd growl. Rachel was in labor for a total of six hours, not bad for a first baby but way too long for Paul's taste.

When the doctor placed the tiny blanketed bundle in Paul's arms, he melted into a gooey puddle of daddy. His daughter was absolutely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and they were the stars of "bathing baby" class the next day in the maternity ward. He had all the new mommies swooning over the handsome daddy who never even flinched when he had to change a messy diaper. Rachel was glad she had decided to breastfeed Becky, or she might never have gotten a chance to hold her.

Sue left her babies with Billy and Leah so she could go over and give Rachel a hand. It turned out to be unnecessary, since Paul would only relinquish his hold on Becky for a few minutes at a time - or when she was asleep in her cradle next to Paul and Rachel's bed. Sue had brought a casserole for their first dinner at home with careful instructions for Paul to heat it. She also dropped off a lemon meringue pie, which Billy said was Rachel's favorite.

"They'll be fine," Sue assured Billy and Leah when she returned earlier than they had expected. "Paul is a natural. Like you, sweetheart.* She kissed Billy's cheek as he sat shoveling strained sweet potatoes into his daughter. Leah was feeding Will in the other high chair. The twins were gaining nicely and, according to their pediatrician, were healthy and normal.

"I guess I'll run along then, Mom, if you don't mind taking over," Leah said. "Jake and I have some wedding details to take care of." She handed the jar and spoon over to Sue. "I asked Billy, and he's agreed to perform the ceremony," Leah added, kissing the top of Billy's head. "We want a traditional Quileute ceremony, so he'll be perfect." She grinned. "Didn't have much luck talking Jake into wearing a loincloth though. I had to settle for a suit with the coat unbuttoned and an open collar on the shirt. Still, I think he'll look okay." Leah chuckled and fanned her face with her hand. According to the female population of LaPush, and Leah Clearwater in particular, Jacob Black would be smokin' hot dressed in a burlap bag.

"I'm really happy for you guys, Mom. The babies complete your little family, don't they?" She looked wistful, and Sue picked up on it.

"You and Jake will have your time, honey. One way or another." Sue knew what the council thought about female wolves being sterile, and she hoped for Leah's sake that they were wrong. "There are all kinds of possibilities these days. You can adopt - you can even have a surrogate carry a baby that actually belongs to you and Jake." Sue stood and walked over to Leah, hugging her gently. "Who knows - you might just get pregnant yourself. We really just don't know."

"Thanks, Mom." Leah hugged back. No need to tell Sue that they'd been trying for months. Some people tried for years before they had success, right? "I'll see you tomorrow. I haven't forgotten it's date night. Jake's coming with me." She shrugged, grinning. "Four hands are always better than two when you're babysitting twins."

The theater parking lot in Forks was jammed. Sue smiled at Billy. "There's a spot - over there in the corner." He maneuvered the truck into the space and turned off the engine. Sue hopped out and grabbed the wheelchair, pushing it around to the driver's side where Billy carefully lowered himself in and strapped the seatbelt on. "I guess this is what you get when you come to an early show. All the school kids are still in there. I think we're getting old, my dear." She kissed his cheek and walked beside him to the ticket counter.

When they came out, the sun had disappeared and so had all of the cars. They had wandered around the mall and had a cup of coffee, taking advantage of the relative peace and quiet. Leah made sure they had a night out a couple of times a month - it was her excuse to have the twins to herself for an evening.

The vampire came out of nowhere. Before they even saw him, he had his icy hands around Billy's mouth and Sue had crumpled to the hard blacktop. In slow motion, Billy saw her purse go skidding across the silent lot. Sue lay still, a small spot of blood near her temple.

He was young - and probably newborn, judging by his jerky movements. "I'll get to you in a bit, my friend," he whispered in Billy's ear. Then Billy felt himself being lifted, chair and all, and slammed into the bed of the pickup truck. The vamp landed lightly beside him, staring down at Sue.

The vampire vaulted effortlessly over the side of the truck, crouching next to Sue's unconscious form. He closed his crimson eyes and inhaled deeply of her scent, including the growing pool of her blood. Billy looked around, but there wasn't another human in sight. If he yelled, it would only tempt the vampire to knock him out too - and then he would be completely useless to Sue. He apparently did not consider Billy a threat and didn't even glance back at the truck as he circled the helpless female.

Sue had landed in a heap, arms and legs akimbo, her grey skirt caught up around her waist and revealing long, shapely legs. The vampire was apparently aroused, and Billy swallowed hard, fighting nausea, as he watched the monster rubbing at the front of his jeans. His head was spinning, and he didn't dare move as he looked around for any kind of weapon. Of course there were none.

Just out of his reach, Billy spotted an empty gas can that he kept in the back of the truck for emergencies. He reached, and his fingers just barely brushed against it, but it was too far away to get a grip on it. If it had just a few drops inside…

Billy risked another glance at the vampire. It was taking its time, obviously savoring the experience. The vile thing had removed its pants, and Billy held back a snarl as its pale, distended dick bobbed in the weak moonlight. It was speaking softly to Sue, but thankfully Billy couldn't understand what it was saying. As quietly as he could, he unhooked his seat belt, crawling toward the gas can inch by inch as the thing flipped Sue onto her back.

Billy silently removed his tee shirt, balling it up and tipping the gas can over it. There was a satisfying slosh as it upended, spilling a good quarter cup of gasoline onto the fabric. The vamp jerked around at the sound, landing lightly in the bed of the truck.

There would never be a second chance. The thing snarled and pounced, and Billy shoved the shirt as far as he could down the monster's throat and flicked his lighter. There was a look of shock on its face just before the flames licked up, devouring it hungrily. Billy brushed the ashes from his clothes and turned his attention to his wife. He didn't realize he was praying as his powerful arms took him over the side of the truck and he fell heavily onto the macadam. "Please God, please God…" He crawled to Sue and leaned his ear to hear chest. Her heartbeat was weak but steady.

Sue's phone was in her purse, and it was only a few feet away. Billy inched his way to it and pulled out the phone, carefully punching in 911. Mercifully, Charlie Swan answered. "Charlie? It's Billy Black. Sue had a fall and needs an ambulance." He gave the chief his location and crawled back to Sue, pulling himself up to a sitting position, leaning his back against a wheel and maneuvering her into his lap. He pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and held it to her head, which had almost stopped bleeding.


	8. Chapter 8

Sue was still unconscious when they arrived at the hospital. Dr. Cullen examined her and explained to Billy that she had a severe concussion. Further tests could only be done when she regained consciousness. No amount of coaxing or cajoling could convince Billy to leave her side, so Carlisle ordered a cot to be brought into her room for him. He still hadn't closed his eyes by 3 a.m. when Sue's hand twitched in his. There was real fear in her voice when she whispered, "Billy?"

"Right here, sweetheart." He kissed her hand and rang for the nurse. "You're gonna be fine, honey."

Sue blinked a few times. "Something hit me - were we in an accident?" Her eyes widened. "Are you okay, Billy? Let me see you!"

Using the rail on her bed to steady him, Billy stood. "Shhh. I'm right here, Sue. I'm fine."

Her eyes scanned him quickly. "The babies?" Her voice rose in panic.

He patted her shoulder. "No, honey, they're home with Leah and Jake, remember?"

Her hand went to the bandage on her head, and she frowned. "Then...what hit me?"

Billy kissed her cheek. "A car, baby. They just didn't see you." A little white lie. Just until she was feeling better.

A nurse hurried into the room and smiled. "Welcome back, Mrs. Black! I'm glad you decided to join us!" She took Sue's wrist and checked her vital signs. "Your doctor is still around somewhere. I had him paged."

Carlisle came breezing into the room, a big smile on his face. "This is good news, Sue. We'll schedule a few tests for tomorrow, but right now I'll let you get some sleep." He looked into her eyes and, satisfied with what he saw, he left.

"I'll be right here, baby. Carlisle had a cot brought in for me." Billy pointed to the collapsible chair right next to the bed.

Sue spoke softly, and her voice quavered slightly. "Do you think you could hold me, Billy? You know that's the only way either one of us will get any rest." He leaned over and kissed her gently, then pulled down the side rail and climbed in beside her. It was a tight squeeze, but she nestled against him and sighed audibly. He pulled the side rail back up and wrapped his arm around her snugly, careful to avoid her IV line..

"Much better," she murmured, yawning. "And tomorrow you can tell me the truth, okay?" She put her hand over his and closed her eyes.

Leah walked into the bathroom and started laughing. "Jake, who's bathing who?" His shirt was sopping wet, and Will was splashing happily in the tub while Jacob tried to rinse his soapy hair. Leah dropped to her knees and got a grip on the wiggly baby, quickly rinsing his hair and wrapping him in a towel. She handed the squirming bundle to Jacob. "Do you think you can get his diaper and PJ's on him?"

"Maybe...if he stops wiggling," Jacob answered.

Leah sighed. "I don't think that's likely. Here, let me do it. You keep an eye on Leilani. She's in her high chair with a handful of Cheerios on the tray. She'll probably want to share them with you." Chuckling softly, she carried Will to the changing table and got him dressed.

"Honey, will you get the phone?" Leah called from the nursery. "It might be your dad."

Leah walked into the kitchen just as Jacob was hanging up the phone. "You were right. It was Dad. Your mom has to stay one more night, and she is NOT a happy camper." He grinned. "They think she'll be fine, but they want to observe her. And the nurse yelled at my dad for climbing into the bed with her." He sighed, shaking his head. "What are we gonna do with those two?"

Leah set Will in his high chair and gave him a handful of cereal, then she turned to Jacob. She put her hands on his face and kissed him softly. "Let's hope we're that dedicated to each other when we're their age."

He linked his hands around her waist, drawing her close. "I have no doubt about that. I already love you more than my truck."

She smacked his chest playfully. "Gee, thanks!"

He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I'll show you how much I love you when we get the rugrats in bed."

Leah laughed, walking to the fridge and opening the door. "Yeah, promises, promises. You hungry? Oh. Right." She pulled out a package of chicken breasts. "I'll make us something with this if you'll feed the munchkins." She grinned at him. "And try not to get it in your hair!"

A male nurse came in to give Sue her night time meds. As he was leaving, he looked at both of them and frowned. "Now don't forget. We have insurance regulations about visitors sitting on beds." He wagged a finger at Billy with a wink. "So don't sit." He closed the door firmly behind him.

Billy pulled himself up from the wheelchair and settled in next to Sue again. "Better, honey?"

She sighed and leaned back against his chest. "Oh god yes." She wiggled her butt against him in the crowded, cramped space and chuckled softly. She immediately got the reaction she was looking for. "I wish we could…"

Billy interrupted her with a smile. "Oh no you don't! You trying to get me thrown out of here? You've gotta remember, I'm an old man!" He kissed the back of her neck, resting his hand on her hip.

Sue chuckled softly. "Oh, really? And when did that happen? Because I remember last Saturday night, after the bonfire...you weren't so old then."

"Shhh...get some sleep, woman. I promise I'll take good care of you when we get home. And feel free to interpret that any way you wish." He smiled, pulling the thin blanket up over them. It was comforting, having her in his arms - even here in this cold place. But he couldn't wait to take her home tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

It was ten o'clock before they got all the paperwork finished, and Sue was fairly bouncing in the passenger seat of Jacob's truck when they pulled into the driveway. She had been given a clean bill of health and just had a small bandage on the side of her head. While Jake pulled Billy's chair out of the back and set it up, Sue hurried into the house. The twins were playing on the floor in the living room, and they both made a beeline for her. She sat right down on the floor and pulled them into her lap, laughing and kissing them. "This is the best medicine ever!" She beamed up at Leah. "How can I thank you, honey - you and Jake?"

"It was our pleasure, Mom. You know how crazy we are about these kids. They've had their baths and breakfast, and I was hoping you'd get home before nap time."

"That's perfect," Billy's voice came from the doorway. "Your mom can rest while they take their naps."

"Don't you start on me, Billy Black," Sue warned. "I've done nothing but rest for two days, and I'm sick of it!"

Sue didn't want to let them go, but when Will fell asleep in her arms and Leilani could barely hold her eyes open, she let Leah and Jake put them in their cribs. They gathered up their belongings and left shortly after. Sue settled onto the couch with Billy, relaxing into his arms. "There really is no place like home," she murmured, cuddling into his side.

"It's nice having you home, in my arms again," Billy agreed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, and she responded immediately. Her arms snaked around his neck as she returned the kiss, and his hands slipped under her sweater.

She grinned wickedly and moved one hand to his waist, fumbling with his zipper. "I never thanked you for taking such good care of me, did I?" Sue purred. She reached inside, her fingers closing around his...

"Anybody home?" Paul appeared in the doorway and blinked, backing out of the room quickly. "Ummm...sorry." He chuckled softly and called from the kitchen, "Rachel made you guys dinner and asked me to drop it off. I'm leaving it right here - on the counter - see ya!" And they heard the back door close gently.

Sue groaned. "I guess Leah didn't lock the door behind her. And I have a feeling we are NEVER going to live this one down."

Billy laughed. "Let's make sure the doors are locked and continue this...conversation in the bedroom."

Sue headed for the front door and twisted the lock, then did the same with the back. "I hope Paul didn't spoil your surprise," she grinned, waiting while Billy transferred to his chair and helping him push it toward the bedroom. "And all along I thought you were trying to get me to take a nap!"

Leah called in the morning to see how Sue was feeling. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I Mom?" she asked with a distinct snicker.

Sue sighed. "Have you been talking to Paul?"

"No," Leah replied. "Actually, Jake and Paul were on patrol together last night. Paul told Rachel, and Jake told Seth…"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Sue laughed. "The whole pack has heard the story by now?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Sorry, Mom, but that's why you can never tell one of us a secret. Or have sex in front of one of us," she giggled. "Seth says he won't be home for lunch - he has an appointment with his shrink."

Sue chuckled. "Good one, Leah. I'll write that one down for my book. But seriously, thanks for checking in. I'm feeling fine, and the babies are still asleep. Is it possible they grew in the time I was gone?"

"They're always growing, Mom. But noticeably? I don't think so, in two days. Now don't overdo, okay? Call me if you need a hand with anything."

Sue shook her head. "I really am fine, and Billy's here too. We'll try to take some time out from fooling around to give the kids a bath later. Bye, sweetheart." She snorted and ended the call. Billy was wheeling himself into the kitchen for his morning coffee, and she smiled at him. "Looks like we're a legend, my dear husband - whether we like it or not." She kissed his cheek and went to the stove to make breakfast.

Jacob was watching Leah's face as she chatted with her mother. As soon as she disconnected, he grinned, shaking his head. "That was one for the books. Poor Paul. And did he tell you what was in the casserole?"

Leah shook her head. "No, but Rachel doesn't do that much cooking. When we have a family party, she usually makes...oh no." Leah started to laugh. "Her grilled Italian sausage with sweet and sour peppers?"

Jacob laughed. "Bingo."

Leah walked across the room and settled on Jacob's lap. "Thanks for helping me the last couple of days, Jake. It just makes me want a baby of our own even more."

The room was silent as Jacob hugged Leah to him. "Babe?" he whispered.

"Hmmm?" She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How would you feel about a...litter?"

"Jacob Black, what are you talking about?" She held her breath, listening carefully. And there it was - faint, but strong and steady. A heartbeat. And another. And… "Three?"

He nodded. "Sounds like three to me." He kissed her triumphantly. "Never say never to a lady wolf!"


End file.
